Heroes: The Ultimate Power (film)
Heroes: The Ultimate Power is an upcoming 2013 science fiction film, and the third installment in the ''Heroes'' film seires based on the 2009 novel with the same title written by Joanne White. It is a sequel to ''The New Heroes'' and will be followed by a possible two-part conclusion The Final Battle. It is set to release in theatrical release on July 19, 2013. Jon Favreau, director of the second installment, will return as director and will be his second film of the franchise to direct. Plot :Main article: Heroes: The Ultimate Power As there is a battle happening from the supervillains, 19-year-old Amanda Humphrey, now one year till her 20th birthday, must bring Mark Brown, Joe Osment and their members together to battle against them. They are also discover of Michael Williams's dark secrets to find a key to destroy his strength to lead to his death. Cast *Emma Roberts as Amanda Humphrey,Amanda Bowen returns for Heroes sequel. Retrieved August 5, 2010. a normal girl who turned 19, is force to bring her boyfriend Mark and best friend Joe together to defend her from the attack of three nemesis and their newborn army. She will also have to choice between Mark and Joe. *Zac Efron as Mark Brown,Zac Efron joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. leader of the Brown family, his friends, but adoptive brothers and sisters and Amanda's 22-year-old boyfriend, who protects her from the attack of the nemesis. *Alex Pettyfer as Joe Osment,David Henrie joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Amanda's best friends, who is growing close to Amanda and admits that he's in love with her and will be better than Mark. *Kristin Davis as Lisa Humphrey,Kristen Davis joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 22, 2010. Amanda's divorce mother, as she moves with her mother to Los Angeles. *Dean Cain as Jonathan Watson,Dean Cain joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. Amanda's father, who stayed in New York following his divorce from Lisa. *Devon Bostick as Justin Bradford, Amanda's ex-boyfriend. *Ali Lohan as Yasmain, Justin's new girlfriend. *Chelsea Staub as Maria Gray,Chelsea Staub joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. She is revealed that she has superpowers. *Meaghan Jette Martin as Tina Gordon, one of Amanda's friend.Meaghan Jette Martin joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. *Luis Armand Garcia as Orlando Adams,Luis Armand Garcia joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. one of Amanda's friend. He has superpowers, like Joe. *Sean Faris as Greg Brown,Sean Faris joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's brother, who is a superhero like Mark. *Boddy Edner as Kyle Brown,Bobby Edner joins Heroes movie franchise. Mark's second brother. *Emma Stone as Lilly Brown,Emma Stone joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's first sister. *Ashlee Simpson as Nathalie Brown,Brooke Hogan joins Heroes movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Mark's second sister. *Chad Michael Murray as Michael Williams, a 25-year-old villains, and leader of his two team Stephanie McDonald and Tim Arnold is set to destroy Amanda Humphrey and Mark Brown and his family. *Avril Lavgine as Stephanie McDonald, Michael's 25-year-old girlfriend, and member of his side alongside Tim Arnold, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *Jason Derülo as Tim Arnold, Michael and Stephanie's 25-year-old friend, who is set to destroy Amanda, Mark and his family. *Chace Crawford as Jonathan,Chace Craword to star in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. a member of the officer. He is the ultimate leader that takes over the rules. *Jared Padalecki as Tom,Jared Paldelecki stars in Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation?. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. the oldest and toughest member of the officer. *Austin Butler as Ben,Austin Butler joins Heroes: The New Heroes movie adaptation? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. member of the officer. *Miley Cyrus as Rebecca,Miley Cyrus signs up for another franchise? Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. a female member of the officer. She has an ability to tourture hero's mind and rayal pain. *David Archuleta as GregAlex Pettyfer to star in movie franchise. Wiki News. Retrieved July 22, 2010. member of the officer. *Rachel Harris as Barbara Osment, Joe's mother. *Rob Lowe as Elliot Osment, Joe's father. *Justin Bieber as Ryan Osment, Joe's younger brother. *Tori Black as Mia Osment, Joe's older sister. *Abigail Breslin as Abby Adler, a young 14-year-old girl attacked by the 25 year olds forcing her to attack Amanda. Justin Bieber is auditioning to sign up to join the franchise for the third installment as a new character,Justin Bieber to join Emma Roberts and Zac Efron in Heroes?. Retrieved October 14, 2011. as well as Abigail Breslin,Abigail Breslin joins Heroes film series. Retrieved October 14, 2011. and Tori Black.Tori Black joins Heroes Film Series. Retrieved October 14, 2011. It was confirmed that Bieber will be playing as new character Ryan Osment,Justin Bieber Joins Heroes. Retreived February 4, 2012. Tori Black as Mia Osment,Tori Black Joins Heroes. Retrieved Februar 4, 2012. and Abigail Breslin as Abby Adler.Abigail Breslin Joins Heroes. Retrieved February 4, 2012. It was confirmed that rapper T.I. will not reprise his role as Tim Arnold as he will be busy promoting his new album.T.I. Drops Out of Heroes Franchise. Retrieved February 4, 2012. Instead, singer Jason Derülo will replace T.I. for the role.Jason Derulo Joins Heroes, Replacing T.I. Retrieved February 4, 2012. Production Development On July 21, 2010, Warner Bros. began to greelight all of the Heroes book into film adaptation.Heroes film series greenlighted by Warner Bros. Retrieved August 6, 2010. Warner Bros. also puts The Final Battle in works. These are yet to begin the same production for the first three films. It is was said the the film is set for release sometimes in summer or fall 2013 with production beginning on same day like the first and second film. On July 30, 2011, Warner Bros. confirmed a release date for the third film Heroes: The Ultimate Power to July 19, 2013, just eight months after the release of The New Heroes. While aiming for a Thanksgiving 2013 release, but the release date was taken by a unnamed Disney/Pixar film.User blog:Ceauntay/Third 'Heroes' Film Sets for Summer 2013 Release Date. Retrieved July 30, 2011. The film's release is suppost to be a Thanksgiving weekend release, but decides to release in a summer release for which to be eight months short after the release of [[Heroes: The New Heroes (film)|Heroes: The New Heroes]], the shortest wait for the franchise yet. Warner Bros. said if they have a sequel, it shall report a November release. They promised that it will be darker thgan ever and the fourth installment to be the darkest one yet. No director for The Ultimate Power to be announced. Producer Omar Camacho is planning on returning for the film, as well as writer Robin Weiner. Jon Favreau, the franchise's second director after David Slade directs the first film, is not sure if he could return for the third film like he did to the second film. It was later confirmed on January 13, 2012, Favreau will return as director for the third installment,Jon Favreau returns in Heroes Three. Retrieved January 14, 2012. confirming that filming will begin in July.Heroes: The Ultimate Power Begins Production in July. Retrieved January 14, 2012. Filming It was confirmed that production will began the same production of the first installment. Scenes will be filmed in Los Angeles, California. It was rumored to begin filming in July, the exact same year like the previous two films. A new location was to be taking place in Florida, Missouri. It was rumored that the film may shot in IMAX using IMAX cameras. It was confirmed by Warner Bros. that production for the film will begin in mid April 2012.Heroes: The Ultimate Power Begins Production in March. Retreived March 4, 2012. Production started a month early to March 2, 2012 in Los Angeles, California.Heroes 3 Begins Production. Retrieved July 5, 2012. Release Heroes: The Ultimate Power will be released in theatrical release on July 19, 2013, eight months after ''Heroes: The New Heroes'' on November 23, 2012. Warner Bros. said they expected the film to have a IMAX release like most films in the franchise. Sequel Heroes: The Final Battle, the fourth and final installment has been officially greenlight by Warner Bros. right after production beginning of the first two installment .Warner Bros. Greenlight Heroes movie sequel. Wiki News. Retreived July 25, 2010. It is was said the the film is set for release sometimes in summer or fall 2014 with production beginning on same day like the first and second film. Following the book franchise's success, Warner Bros. plans to greenlight The Final Battle, the fourth and final installment after The New Heroes completes production.Heroes - Four Movies Set to be Greenlight by Warner Bros. Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. However, with the fourth and final book has too many information, it decided that it may split the fourth movie into two-parts, like it did with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows].Can Final Heroes Movie become Two-Parts? Wiki News. Retrieved July 25, 2010. Warner Bros. confirms that the fourth installment may be a two-part film due to the length of the books which includes a lot of storyline. Both films are expected to release between summer 2014 to fall 2015. It was confirmed that the film's release date is set for November 21, 2014 as possible Part 1. References External links *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Heroes/368800903147408 Official Heroes Franchise on Facebook] *''Heroes: The Ultimate Power'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Heroes: The Ultimate Power'' at Box Office Mojo *''Heroes: The Ultimate Poewr'' at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2013 superhero films Category:2013 films Category:American films Category:2010s superhero films Category:IMAX films Category:Heroes films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s science fiction films